


It's you.

by Everydayishark



Series: The Night Eternal [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Temporary Character Death, mentions of blood drinking and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Minhyuk and Hyunwoo meet again. (Only this time Hyunwoo is all grown up, and Minhyuk gives him more than just his jacket)





	1. Part one

(it’s you)

Tiny body grown into a tall, broad shouldered man.

(it’s you)

But the sparkling eyes, that crinkle when you smile, they’re just the same.

(it’s you)

Just the same as when I met you.

\--

Minhyuk remembers that day just like it was yesterday (it’s only been about fifteen years, which is _practically_ yesterday to a vampire). He got stuck in a kid’s closet because his watch broke and the sun was out. The kid wasn’t afraid of him, and that night he taught him how to read the time by watching the stars. (He has never been stuck outside ever since that night)

Minhyuk had given him his jacket, and it had looked ridiculous on him, much too big, much too long.

But this Hyunwoo standing before him was no longer a kid.

This Hyunwoo was a man. (but that smile, that smile was so typically Hyunwoo)

\--

“Can I help you, sir?” Hyunwoo asks, tapping the desk impatiently, smile wavering as he watches the line grow behind the motionless Minhyuk.

“A-ah. Yes. I’m sorry. One ticket to the Living Dead part three, please.”

Hyunwoo looks up, and Minhyuk thinks he sees a flash of recognition in his eyes, but it is gone in a moment. “Sure. That’ll be 12 dollars, please.”

Minhyuk gives him the money, and Hyunwoo gives him the ticket, and then the line moves and Hyunwoo is gone from sight before he even has time to think.

Minhyuk doesn’t realize he has stopped breathing until he walks away. (technically, he doesn’t _need_ to breathe, though it is highly recommended around humans)

\--

Over the next few weeks, he can’t get Hyunwoo out of his head. There is something about him, something electric, something magnetic, something so _alive_ and vibrant and alluring _._

Something that takes his breath away. (Quite literally)

He _has_ to see him again.

He _needs_ to see him again.

So one night, after closing time, Minhyuk waits by the movie theatre exit (totally not creepy).

Finally, after what feels like hours, Hyunwoo walks through the door.

He doesn’t seem surprised that Minhyuk is waiting, nor does he seem scared (though, if he wasn’t afraid of vampires as a kid, he would certainly not be scared of them now).

Instead, he slides off his headphones and raises an eyebrow, waiting expectantly.

“H-Hi,” Minhyuk starts, and he instantly curses himself for sounding so awkward. (there is something about Hyunwoo that makes him feel like a giddy teenager, something that sparks his no-longer beating heart.)

“…Hi?” Hyunwoo replies hesitantly. An uncomfortable silence falls. “..Look, if you just came to say hi, that’s great, but I’ve got a bus to catch, so…” Hyunwoo points a thumb out to the road, and starts to walk away.

“No, wait!” Minhyuk yells, grabbing Hyunwoo by the sleeve of his coat. Using a bit too much force, the fabric tears clean off. Hyunwoo stops in his tracks, looking down at his now-bare arm.

“I-I’m sorry,” Minhyuk stammers, “I’ll pay for that, I swear.” He takes off his jacket and drapes it around Hyunwoo’s shoulders (this time, it looks ridiculous too, though now it’s much too small, the sleeves ending a little below his elbows)

Hyunwoo gasps.

“It’s _you._ ”

\--

_It’s the smell of the jacket that brings back the memories. The smell of sunflowers and dirt and Minhyuk. The memories of that night on the roof, looking up at the stars, wearing just his pajamas. He had wanted to prove himself (to him, and to himself) somehow, but it was cold, and he immediately wished he had listened to the immortal. The vampire had listened to him talk about the stars, and he had smiled, and he had given him his jacket. The jacket that smelled of sunflowers and dirt and Minhyuk._

_For many nights after that night he waited by the window, waiting to see him again. Days, weeks, months. But he never did, and eventually, he just forgot about that day, the jacket tossed somewhere in the back of his closet, and the memories of the vampire buried equally as deep in the back of his mind._

_(But somehow, sometimes, the smell of sunflowers stirred up something in his heart, something he just couldn’t quite place.)_

\--

Hyunwoo doesn’t catch his bus. Nor the next one, or the one after that. Instead, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk go to a nearby café to talk. Hyunwoo insists on buying Minhyuk a cup of coffee (“Do you even drink coffee?” He asks later, a little embarrassed he didn’t even think to ask before. “Sure, coffee is great,” Minhyuk smiles.)

“How have you been?” Minhyuk asks.

“You mean, how have I _been_ the past fifteen years?”

“It’s been fifteen years?” Minhyuk replies awkwardly. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Well, I did. I _did_ notice. I looked for you, you know.” Hyunwoo fidgets with the wrapper on his coffee cup. “But you never came back,” He adds softly.

“I… I’m sorry. Time moves differently when you’re immortal. Years don’t really counts for much when you’ve got all eternity.”

\--

_(later, much later, they reminisce about their first conversation again. Minhyuk strokes his hand through Hyunwoo’s hair, seemingly deep in thought. “But when I saw you again, it was like time stopped. Like the world had stopped turning for a while.” Hyunwoo pushes him away. “God, you’re so cheesy.” He chuckles. “No, I’m being serious!” Minhyuk huffs. Hyunwoo pulls him back in and kisses his forehead. “I know.” He says softly.)_

\--

Hyunwoo gives a quick re-cap of his last fifteen years of life.  He got into dancing in middle school. He got into a really fancy art school with a full scholarship for dance. He graduated two years ago, and he has worked temp jobs ever since, saving up for his own dance studio.

Currently, he works as a movie theater clerk in the evenings, and helps out in his mom’s supermarket in the daytime.

“So what have _you_ been doing lately?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Hmm, well, I’ve travelled the world a few times, I learned a couple of languages, picked up a few tips and tricks here and there. I think I may have napped for a full year. Oh, and I just tried the _most_ phenomenal Thai dish yesterday. Or it may have been last year… Either way, same old, same old.”

\--

_“Don’t you ever get lonely?” Hyunwoo asks, their fingers tangled together on Minhyuk’s chest._

_Minhyuk chuckles softly. “I’ve got you now, don’t I?”_

_Hyunwoo smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “But what about when I’m gone? Won’t you be lonely then?”_

_“Are you worried about me? I’ve been alone for hundreds of years, my sweet love, solitude doesn’t bother me the way it bothers you mortals.”_

_“…Won’t you miss me?”_

_Minhyuk pulls Hyunwoo on top of him. “Of course I’ll miss you. I’ll miss you more than you’ll ever know._

_“Then turn me.”_

_“No.” Minhyuk answers softly. “I can’t. I won’t.”_

_“But I want to stay with you. Let me stay with you. Please…” Hyunwoo sits up._

_“No… I’m sorry._

_I can’t._

_I **won’t**.”_


	2. Part Two

Hyunwoo’s visits to Minhyuk’s house become more frequent over the next weeks. He comes by in his free time, which, between his two jobs, is not all that much, but the time they spend together is pleasant and comfortable. Somehow Minhyuk fits into his life, as if he had always been meant to be there. It felt like finding something back that he didn’t know he had lost, until he found it again.

 

Their friendship blossoms into something more, naturally, organically.

 

Hyunwoo doesn’t remember the first time they kiss. (He would just remember the feeling, as if time had stopped for a moment and everything else in the world fell away and it was just the two of them, then and there)

 

Hyunwoo doesn't remember the first time he says I love you, because to him it feels like has loved him all along. It's like they always had belonged together. It's the way Minhyuk seems to fit perfectly into his arms, or how he somehow always seems to know exactly what he needs. (Both mentally and physically)

 

Hyunwoo doesn't remember the first time they have sex. (He would just remember the way their bodies melted together, joined in perfect unity.)

\--

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo lay in bed, limbs tangled together. It’s a rare Sunday morning where Hyunwoo doesn’t have to go to work and Minhyuk hasn’t fallen asleep yet. The sunlight is filtered by the heavy drapes, but Minhyuk looks different in the light somehow. At night, Minhyuk looks, strong, dignified, graceful, but in the light it's like you can see the cracks in his armor. Suddenly he would look soft and fragile. Alive.

 

“How old where you when you…. you know… died?” Hyunwoo asks softly. He knows it's a sore subject for Minhyuk, he rarely ever talks about how, or when he became a vampire, and if he does his answers are vague and defensive.

 

Minhyuk stays quiet, contemplating whether or not he can still fake being asleep, but knows that Hyunwoo would probably keep asking until he knows the answer. "I was... 23."

 

"And for how long have you been 23?"

"A very, very long time." He smiles sadly. "Please don't ask me how long."

"But why?"

"What difference does it make, knowing how long I've been undead. Would you love me less, if you knew the answer? Would something change? Would you look at me differently?"

"No, but--"

"Please. Let it be. I just want to live in this moment with you. " Minhyuk cups his face. "This time with you is all that matters."

 

Hyunwoo kisses his palm. "Alright. Consider the subject dropped."

\--

Minhyuk feeds from Hyunwoo occasionally, though Hyunwoo knows he is not his sole source of nutrition. ("I can't," Minhyuk explains, "I would bleed you dry if I were to feed from you only.")

 

The feeding process is intimate, heavily sexually charged as it requires close proximity and a great deal of physical contact. Minhyuk doesn't feed from other humans aside from Hyunwoo, for which Hyunwoo is glad. (While he is not jealous by nature, the idea of someone else being that close to Minhyuk just doesn't feel right.)

 

Instead he drinks from blood bags he collects from the hospital (against a reasonable fee, he'd say).

 

Hyunwoo enjoys the ritual of the feed. (And not just because it would almost always result in the best sex of his life) The feeding itself, though strange and slightly terrifying at first, feels pleasant. Euphoric, even. The vampire's saliva that coats his fangs releases endorphins, so the bite feels like nothing more than a slight pin prick.

 

He enjoys the shiver of anticipation as Minhyuk traces his tongue along his neck, fangs slightly scraping the skin until he sinks them in entirely. He feels the rush of blood as Minhyuk starts to suck down. (It rushes down to the little puncture wounds, but also, definitely, down to other places)

 

He eases into Minhyuk's embrace, enjoying the sensation of adrenaline rushing through his body until Minhyuk's had his fill. (Minhyuk looks most alive right after feeding, color flushing to his cheeks as the blood makes its way through his circulatory system.)

\--

While Minhyuk stays eternally 23, Hyunwoo grows older. He saves up enough money for his dance studio, finally quitting his two part-time jobs to focus on his dancing. He teaches classes. (Sometimes Minhyuk would watch him, affectionately, from the shadows). He moves in with Minhyuk. They adopt a dog (Minhyuk knows Hyunwoo wants kids, even if he insists he is happy as long as he is with Minhyuk).

\--

"Hyunwoo... don't you want it? Don't you want a normal life? Don't you want a wife, don't you want kids? Don't you want to grow old with someone?" Minhyuk asks, one day, as they lay curled up on the couch with the dog at their feet.

Hyunwoo shakes his head. "No. I want to be with you. I want to grow old with you."

"I just don't want you to have any regrets. You still have a shot at a normal life. You're still young. You can still have it all." Minhyuk says softly. "Because I won't grow old."

"All those things don't mean anything if I don't have you."

"Not even children..?"

"Not even children." Hyunwoo smiles. "I don't want any children unless they're yours."

(It's not the last time Minhyuk asks. He feels guilty for denying Hyunwoo a normal life, but Hyunwoo won't have it any other way.)

\--

Each year, just as Minhyuk asks Hyunwoo if he doesn't want a normal human life, Hyunwoo asks Minhyuk to turn him, and each year, Minhyuk refuses.

 

"It's my choice, Minhyuk, what I do with my body. Would you rather I turn to some strange vampire to kill me?"

"You don't even know any other vampires." Minhyuk retorts.

"I'll find one. Somehow."

"Would you rather waste your lifetime searching for something that isn't there? Wouldn't you rather spend it with me?"

"Would you save me if I was dying?" Hyunwoo asks softly, staring at the floor. "Or would you refuse me even then."

"Of course I would save you, Hyunwoo, don't be weird. You're everything to me."

"Then let me be your everything. Forever."

 

Minhyuk turns away.

\--

After a few years, Hyunwoo stops asking. Minhyuk hopes it's because he has found peace with it, but it's always lingering in the back of his head. Nevertheless he tries to enjoy his time with Minhyuk, no matter how fleeting or finite it may be.

 

On his 35th birthday, he makes a decision. (Minhyuk would hate it, he knows, he might even hate _him_ for it. But to Hyunwoo there is no other way. No other choice.)

\--

Minhyuk finds Hyunwoo on the bathroom floor. He's bleeding badly, and his breathing has started to become ragged already. Without hesitation, Minhyuk bites his own wrist and feeds his own blood to Hyunwoo, cradling his body. (He will turn once he dies with vampire blood in his system)

 

"HYUNWOO?! Why would you do this? Why? WHY?! Do you even realize... do you even realize what you've done? Did you think about it? Do you even understand? You'll never see sunlight again. You will lose your job, your dream job. You will never dance in the daylight again.

 

And all your friends and family, they will die. You won't be able to contact them, because you will never grow old. This is why I didn't want you to be a vampire, Hyunwoo! It's fucking lonely. It's lonely and sad to watch everyone around you die, time and time again."

 

"But I won't be lonely, I've got you." Hyunwoo answers weakly as his conscience slips further and further away. "I just..... wanted to be with you."

 

"Oh, Hyunwoo...." Minhyuk says softly.

 

He dies in his arms. (And just like that, he is reborn)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this turned much more angsty than I had originally intended it to be  
> the next (and maybe last?) part will definitely be fluffier


	3. Part three

Being a vampire isn’t easy. Even with Minhyuk’s guidance, Hyunwoo’s transition into the world of the undead is not a smooth one. While his decision to become a vampire had certainly not been an impulsive one, there is a big difference between thinking you’re ready for something and being _actually_ ready for something.  

 

It’s hard to leave behind his life, his work, his family, his dream. It’s hard to drop off the face of the earth unannounced. (Minhyuk tells him not to, but he watches from a distance, as he is reported missing after a few days. He watches his parents break down, as the days become weeks, as weeks become months, as their hope of finding him alive fade is replaced by quiet despair.)

 

It’s not just hard. It’s heart-breaking, watching the people he loves suffer so much. (He knows his choice had been terribly selfish. He knows all of this—and yet he would do it all again.)

 

Because despite everything, he doesn’t regret his decision.

 

Because besides all of the suffering, the heart-ache and the growing pains of being a fledgling, he got the one thing he truly desired: A life with his one true love. A life with Minhyuk.

\--

Minhyuk is fuming, at first. He helps Hyunwoo through his transition, but stays away from him otherwise. Hyunwoo threw his life away for him, but he doesn’t want it, not like that. He had wanted Hyunwoo to live a happy, human life, and he would have stayed by his side until the end.

 

And he will, still, even though their life might not end soon, or ever at all.

 

But not at first. Hyunwoo betrayed his trust, doing the one thing he told him not to, and he would not let it go so easily.

\--

_Their first date goes about as well as you’d expect a date to go between an eternally-23 year old vampire and a 25-year old human. (So, pretty good. Nothing too shocking. They drink milkshakes. They watch the sun set. They talk about life.)_

_Minhyuk doesn’t catch fire, which is nice. (The light of the setting sun only slightly burns him, now, so he can sit outside for short periods of time without turning into the in-Human Torch.)_

_Minhyuk makes jokes and Hyunwoo laughs, which is nice. (The way the corner of his eyes crinkle when he laughs is incredibly endearing, and only slightly incredibly distracting.)_

_Minhyuk walks Hyunwoo home and they kiss at the door, which is nice. (Maybe even more than nice, but Minhyuk doesn’t want to get ahead of himself.)_

\--

Hyunwoo hadn’t expected the transition to be so…. Painful. He had expected the pain to subside the moment Minhyuk’s blood entered his system, but it doesn’t. Death comes slowly, in fits of agony and flashes of cold, as his body shuts down one organ at the time. Perhaps he didn’t quite realize he’d first have to die in order to become a vampire. Really, really die.

 

It had seemed so easy, in the movies, in the books. (Minhyuk wouldn’t tell him if he had turned someone before, or how the process really went, and Hyunwoo starts to understand why)

 

He does not go gently into that good night.

 

(Until his body finally gives up, and he bleeds out on the bathroom floor)

\--

_Sometimes, Hyunwoo almost forgets Minhyuk is a vampire. He just seems so alive—bright and vibrant, always smiling. He feels more alive than some living people Hyunwoo knows. He’s easy to get close to. He’s sweet, and caring, radiant and warm like the sun._

_He doesn’t look dangerous. (And maybe that is exactly why he’s so dangerous)_

_Hyunwoo has never been scared of Minhyuk. Maybe he should have been._

_Maybe he should have been scared of the immortal creature that could break his neck like a twig. Maybe he should have been scared of the demon of the night that could suck him dry like a juice box._

 

(And yet, out of the two of them, it’s Hyunwoo who takes his life, not Minhyuk)

 

_Maybe he should have been scared. But he wasn’t. Because he knew Minhyuk would never hurt him._

_He knew, even as a boy._

 

\--

Minhyuk watches over Hyunwoo from a distance, despite his anger. He would be there for him, when he needed him.

 

 _His_ master had left him to die in the streets. He had suffered in silence, scared and alone, for many years, until he learned to fend for himself. He didn’t want that for Hyunwoo. He didn’t want that for anyone. No one should go through something like this alone.

 

(So he nurses him through the fever as his newly forming fangs pierce through skin and bones)

 

(So he teaches him to feed, to sleep, to blend in with the shadows)

 

(So he holds him close as his heart breaks, slowly but surely, as the world he once knew as his own slowly but surely forgets about him)

 

And he learns to trust him again, eventually.

 

He learns to love him again, the kind of love he felt _before,_ the kind of love that overcomes everything.

 

Even death.

\--

_He does see him, once more, though he doesn’t know it. Hyunwoo is in college, age 18, channeling some of the rebellious spirit that made him stay up and watch horror movies as a kid. (like his childhood rebellion, his bad boy phase doesn’t last very long.)_

_He skips classes to drink beer with his friends in the park. He smokes, for a couple of months, not necessarily because he likes it but because his friends are doing it, too._

_One night they decide to steal a shopping cart and ride it down the hill. They’re all drunk, and agree it’s a great idea if Hyunwoo takes the first turn. Little do they know that the first turn will be the last, for the shopping cart and almost for Hyunwoo too if he hadn’t landed in the (relatively soft) bushes (as opposed to the not-so-soft concrete that was right before it)._

_His friends push him off, and Hyunwoo laughs. “This is nothing!” He yells, not noticing the cart is accelerating just a little too fast. The houses zoom past, and his vision starts to blur. It’s going too fast, too fast, too fast. The cart starts to tilt forward, the concrete looming dark and dangerous below. He doesn’t see the flash of dark clothes and pale skin taking hold of the handle, if only just a little. (The cart slows down, tipping back just in time, before unceremoniously dumping Hyunwoo in the rose bushes)_

_Hyunwoo walks away with only a few bruises on his body (and ego), and some rose thorns in his butt._

\--

Minhyuk misses the warmth of his skin. On particularly hot days, he could feel the sun on his skin. He could taste the heat on his tongue. He had caught the sun in his hair, on his arms, and Minhyuk would touch his cold, dead fingers to his skin, feel the lingering heat, and he’d be reminded that Hyunwoo was alive.

Truly alive.

Not this mockery of life, this puppet of dead skin and bones that he had become. Filled with blood that wasn’t his own, kept alive with the lives of others. Not dead, but not really living either.

(But what makes a life a life? Does he not possess a heart that beats? Is he not a creature of flesh and blood?)

Minhyuk touches his skin, and it’s cold and dead, like his own, and he can’t help but feel guilty. It is his fault that he has become this way. It is his fault that he is now undead, cold and pale, like him. It is his fault he has lost his golden glow, his sun-touched skin. It is his fault he has lost his life.

If only he had left him alone, that day, several years ago. (Or maybe it had all gone wrong earlier. Maybe he had ruined him, the day they met, 27 years ago, in the closet of Hyunwoo’s bedroom.)

Maybe if he hadn’t come back for him.

Maybe if they hadn’t fallen in love.

Maybe if they hadn’t met at all.

Maybe, just maybe.

Maybe it wasn’t his fault. Maybe it had been Hyunwoo’s decision. Maybe even 27 years ago, Hyunwoo had decided they would meet again.

Maybe it had been fate. Destiny.

But who could say, really?

\--

_“Hey, Minhyuk..?”_

_It’s one of those days where it feels like time has stopped. Sunlight pours through a small crack in the curtains. They’re in bed together, not quite awake, but no longer asleep either. Minhyuk rests his head on Hyunwoo’s chest. “Hmmm?” He hums, kissing Hyunwoo’s warm, tanned body. (So very different from his own cold, pale skin)_

_“If we had all eternity together…. Where would you want to go?”_

_Minhyuk raises his head. “Hyunwoo, I’m not turning yo—“_

_Hyunwoo shakes his head.  “I know, I know. It’s just… hypothetical. Just dream with me for a bit.”_

_“Oh… alright.” Minhyuk settles back in Hyunwoo’s arms._

_“If you could go anyplace… Be anywhere… Where would you want to be?”_

_Minhyuk frowns. Hyunwoo cards through his hair with his fingers, playing with his dark brown locks while Minhyuk thinks._

_“If there is one place…. Amongst all the others…. It has to be right here. With you.”_

_“God you’re cheesy.”_

_“There’s no place I’d rather be.”_

_Hyunwoo smiles softly, taking Minhyuk's hand in his.“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_“For all eternity?” Their fingers twine together._

_“Always.”_

_\--_

_(It’s you. It has always been you.)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuhhh this one was never supposed to be long. But-- the second chapter was a little rushed so I added a little more to this one. And it still feels a little... eh. Oh well. Maybe I'll add a little more later. Maybe not. idk. -flies away- ;A;
> 
> Yell at me on twitter @Everydayishark


	4. BONUS

"Minhyuk, Henri the 13th is eating my notebooks again!"

Hyunwoo storms into the living room, where Minhyuk sits curled up on the couch reading, looking up as Hyunwoo furiously waves his chewed-on notes in the air.  
  
Minhyuk puts his book down. "Henri the 13th?! Do keep up darling. Henri the 13th died 7 years ago. This is Henri the 14th."   
  
"7 years, 20 years, 50 years, what does it matter when all your cats use my things as chew toys!" Hyunwoo huffs.  
  
"Perhaps they want to save the world from your terribly cheesy declarations of love." Minhyuk snickers.  
  
Hyunwoo looks offended. "Terrible?! how can you say that when they're all for you?"  
  
"My sweet love, you have many talents but poetry is not one of them. Why do you write them down anyway? Are you afraid you will forget you love me if you do not put it on paper?"  
  
"How could I ever forget such a thing?" Hyunwoo says, sounding a little dismayed, and Minhyuk knows he mustn’t joke any further. He takes Hyunwoo’s hand and draws him closer. "How long has it been?" His voice is soft and gentle, and Hyunwoo’s anger slowly dissipates.  
  
"237 years.” He squeezes Minhyuk’s hand, “..or 14 if you count in cats."

Minhyuk pulls Hyunwoo next to him on the couch. (He is lucky for his vampiric strength, for he would not be able to move Hyunwoo an inch had he been human. But then again, he hadn’t been human for a long, long time.)

Hyunwoo leans in, resting his head on Minhyuk’s chest as he settles in between his legs. Their bodies fit together seamlessly, automatically, a closeness cultivated and grown over many years.

“Either way, it’s not like I would let you forget it,” Minhyuk says, kissing the top of Hyunwoo’s head, “not in a million years.”

He holds his pale hands into his (the hands that used to be sun kissed and warm), watching the blood that is not his own move and flow in his veins just below the skin. Over time he has grown to love Hyunwoo’s pale reflection, the cold that matches his own.

They were equals now. When Hyunwoo was still human, part of him would have always been prey, the heedless deer sleeping in the lion’s den, unaware of the dangers around him. Despite the fact that Minhyuk would have never hurt him, the fact that he _could_ , was something that was always present in Minhyuk’s mind.

He was careful, always holding back his power, not wanting to hurt Hyunwoo, knowing that any wrong move could kill him. He had always been afraid of hurting him. While he hadn’t wanted Hyunwoo to become a vampire (for a multitude of reasons), part of him had secretly been relieved when he did.

No longer did he have to walk on glass around him.

No longer did he have to be afraid of hurting him.

No longer did he have to be alone.

Being a vampire is a particularly lonely existence. In a world where immortals are rare, in a world where it's each man for his own, Minhyuk had spent so many years on his own. He had never wanted to get close to a mortal, because what is the point if they all die so quickly? For many years he moves around the world, being friends with everyone but no one in particular, until he had found himself trapped in some kid’s closet.

Some kid, bashful and unafraid, who showed him kindness and a way to read the stars.

Some kid, who would grow up into the man he would eventually fall in love with.

Some kid, who went by the name of Son Hyunwoo.

And suddenly, he was no longer alone.

Hyunwoo loved him, more fiercely than he had ever been loved, a love that was deeper than family bonds, a love that was stronger than his ties to the human world.

(And he cut the ties. He cut the ties, despite Minhyuk’s protests.)

A love so strong he died, and came back.

It has been 237 years, since then. And each day, Hyunwoo reminds him how much he loves him. They spend eternity together, unaffected by the passing of time, unaffected by age or sickness or death.

It has been a lonely existence, as a vampire, but Minhyuk finds he doesn’t care. The whole world could burn, for all he’d care, as long as Hyunwoo is by his side.

(Because together, eternity really isn’t all that long)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I didn't want to end it on a sad note.  
> showhyuk deserves to be happy together forever  
> <33

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE TOO LONG I SWEAR  
> but it was getting long enough for a chapter and you know me  
> always needs more chaptered fics right hahaha (oh god)
> 
> There are flash backs and flash forwards, to make it more confusing, of course.


End file.
